


【哥红】叛逆期  02 （养兄弟/年上/OOC/病娇）

by ciocovestony



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciocovestony/pseuds/ciocovestony
Summary: 全面崩坏毛毛，短小，缘更。没灵感就写不出来，所以催更没用啦……





	【哥红】叛逆期  02 （养兄弟/年上/OOC/病娇）

**Author's Note:**

> 全面崩坏毛毛，短小，缘更。
> 
> 没灵感就写不出来，所以催更没用啦……

　OOC  OOC  OOC  
　　　

　　“酒醒了？”

　　男人冷淡的声音听不出喜怒。

　　莫关山垂着眼，用舌头顶了顶发痛的腮帮，把口腔里漫出的咸腥咽了下去。

　　“嗯。”低低应了声，身子一斜跌坐在男人的腿间，整个人缩成一团，额头抵在贺呈的膝盖上，微微颤抖着。

　　被贺呈打了一巴掌。

　　……

　　他硬了。

　　脸隐在阴影中，将眼底的脆弱敛去，莫关山嘲弄的咧开嘴，自我厌恶着，只要是贺呈给他的，哪怕是伤害……这具不堪的身体也会兴奋不已。

　　真变态。

　　越得不到，越想要，已经病入膏肓无药可救了。

　　指甲掐进手心，神经却亢奋异常，压抑多年的渴望一旦被放出，只有失控。

　　“我好疼啊……哥哥……”

　　他激动的声线都在发颤。

　　乖顺的将下颌搁在了男人膝头，偏过头露出已经发红发肿的侧脸，眼眶湿润，适时落下一滴泪。

　　他想试试，莫关山凝视着他的神，硬的发疼。

　　面对一只听话的小绵羊，他的哥哥……容忍度能有多少呢？

　　最近贺家上下都很高兴，自从他们的乖仔二少被大少从金色带回家后，二少那糟心的叛逆期终于结束了。

　　不抽烟喝酒烫头。

　　认真上学，按时睡觉。

　　后知后觉自己下手太狠，用了最好的伤药，小山脸上的肿痕到现在都还没消，被他娇养大的小孩儿皮太嫩。

　　不善表达又愧疚的贺总大手一挥，给自家小孩儿安排了超跑三连。

　　莫关山笑着说谢谢哥。

　　对恢复正常的弟弟，该松口气的，贺呈拧眉看向莫关山的背影。

　　所有人都说小少爷最近乖的不得了。孩子不闯祸、不闹事，努力上进认真读书，放在任何一个家长身上都会感到欣慰，但贺呈不觉得，他的弟弟不需要背负这些。

　　他察觉到有什么东西变了。

　　对他的试探，小孩儿表现的乖巧懂事，没有任何不对劲，这就是最大的不对劲。

　　像是一拳头打在棉花上，毫无头绪。

　　贺呈厌恶一切超脱掌控的事情，可这次涉及到的是他放在心尖上从小宠到大的小孩儿。

　　竟无从下手。

　　一瞬间有些烦躁，男人垂在裤缝的手蜷曲了下，拿出了一根烟。

　　……

　　进了房间顺手锁好门，价值千万的车钥匙就被随意丢在一旁，莫关山边走边将衣裤褪了个干净。

　　裸身赤足，从衣柜的角落里取出那件西装，将脸埋进布料里，深深嗅了一口。

　　不合身的西装紧紧裹在赤裸的身体上，光滑细腻的真丝内衬流淌过肌肤，让他战栗。莫关山趴上床，闭上眼攥着发皱的衣角，蜜色的身体弯曲，用手握住了自己的欲望。

　　贺呈的那一巴掌打醒了他，自欺欺人有什么用，他的肉体乃至灵魂都早已臣服，那个人的一切都让他情不自禁。

　　梦境与现实的界限从此模糊，即使这些天在人前伪装的再像，有些东西变了，就再也回不去了。

　　不再为背德羞愧，不再为渴望自卑，莫关山接纳了自己的全部，那些被藏起来曾经让他崩溃逃避的阴暗面。

　　一件贺呈穿过的衣服，都让他激动到难以自持，手上动作加快，夹着腿磨蹭扭动。身子越发弓起，难耐的喘息，越是这样就越是不满足，只碰前边他根本达不到。

　　“唔……哥哥……”

　　后穴收缩着，莫关山最终还是将手指放在褶皱上，模糊的视线里，渐渐多了一个男人的身影。

　　西装革履，衣扣严丝合缝，高大健硕的身材被衣料包裹，手臂肌肉微微隆起，侵略性十足。男人冷漠的站在那里，居高临下俯视着他。从他的角度，能看见男人胯下即使沉睡也鼓起的一大包，莫关山急促的喘着气，咽了咽口水。

　　“…好难受怎么办……碰碰我……哥……”水汽氤氲了眼眶，莫关山朝幻想中的男人伸出了手。

　　“就这么欠男人操？”他听到男人说。

　　“唔……”仅仅是声音就让莫关山抖了一下，冷淡、低沉、性感的要命。

　　屈腿抬起屁股，自己用手掰开臀瓣，触碰到冷空气的穴口颤抖着，他跪在男人的腿下乞求:“……操操你的小山……哥……”

　　莫关山沉沦在幻想中。

　　是什么时候意识到自己对养兄的渴望呢？十四岁？或许更早……

　　绮丽的夏日午后，沙滩海浪，阳光水岸，初中男孩儿和大他十余岁的兄长在海边度假。

　　对性的懵懂，青春期的躁动不安，在更衣室看见养兄裸体的那一刻什么东西破壳而出。

　　热带海岛上，小男孩儿人生第一次梦遗，在一个雌伏男人身下的旖旎迷梦中达到了。

　　第一次，接着是更多……

　　小男孩儿长成为二十多岁的男人，越发陷在对养兄的迷恋中无法自拔。

　　“唔……好厉害……”他被骑在胯下，男人依旧是那副禁欲的样子，甚至只拉开拉链露出了粗硕的阴茎。

　　菊穴被粗暴的破开，莫关山紧紧抓住床单，即使是在操穴，男人也是克制的节奏，每一下都粗重有力，干的他腰软腿麻。

　　“……嗯……射、射了……”

　　依靠幻想疏解着自己的欲望，一个只存在于想象中的假人，都能轻易把他送上高潮。

　　莫关山瘫倒在床上，平复着呼吸。

        七年的痴念让他成了最了解男人的那个人，即使是兄弟的身份，他也有方法能不声不响的一点点试探贺呈的底线。  
           
        他在等。

　　等他亲爱的哥哥露出破绽。

　　TBC.

　


End file.
